<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outcast by hirusen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625751">Outcast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen'>hirusen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>American Sign Language, Angst and Feels, Anxiety Attacks, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Childhood Trauma, Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cybernetics, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional support animal, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fist Fights, Gen, Gentleness, Homeless Character, Hugs, Injury Recovery, Language, Literal Sleeping Together, Minor Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Parent Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Parent-Child Relationship, Partially Deaf Character, Past Child Abuse, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Scars, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Soft Gavin Reed, Surgery, Tags Are Hard, Taking Care of Someone, Teenagers, Trust Issues, Underage Drinking, hearing aid, mute character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They went to Gavin's place to relax for a while, they didn't expect to find someone waiting for him upon their arrival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Reed &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had a very strange dream that lead to this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin was laughing warmly as they all gathered up outside of his house. He, Connor, Hank, Tina, and Nines all had the next week off, and Gavin invited them as well as Markus, Simon, and North for a family dinner at his place. Were people at the DPD shocked to see how friendly Gavin now was towards androids. Abso-fucking-lutely. But, the only reasons he were lashing out against androids was because 1. they took his brother away from him, and 2. they were threatening his job at the time.</p><p>"You seriously think you can beat me at darts, Hank?" "Oh, I know so, boy." The duo glared at each other with smiles on their faces, talking shit just for the fun of it. Gavin unlocked his front door and was only three paces in when Nines's arm was thrusted in front of his chest, stopping him as his LED glew red. "Nines? What's wrong?" "...Someone's here." Everyone tensed up, but Gavin spotted a pair of shoes that told him who was waiting for him. "Relax." He shoved the android's arm away and toed off his own shoes, heading towards the pair that were closer to the couch.</p><p>"Reed, have you lost your mind?" Hank asked as his hand hovered over his gun, but the Detective's body language didn't look like he was worried about whoever was in his home. "You guys just settle in, it's fine; I know who it is." That eased the worry in them all, slowly filtering in now, Tina shutting the front door behind her. Gavin read the note that was on the pair of shoes silently. <em>'Getting too tight again.'</em> <em>Yeah, he would've hit another growth spurt by now...</em> Slipping the note into his back pocket, Gavin removed his badge and gun, setting them on the kitchen island before walking in front of his couch and smiling at what he saw.</p><p>Gavin's smile was gentle, warm, and Connor saw the small amount of worry in his eyes as he gazed upon whatever was on his sofa. The group watched as Gavin knelt down and reached out. "Hey, wake up." Gavin was glad he was sleeping on his right side, since his hearing aid was on the coffee table and he wouldn't have been able to hear him other wise. Gently shaking the boy awake, he smiled warmly to him, waiting until he rubbed a little sleep out from his eyes before speaking again. "Hey, been a while, huh? You doin' ok?"</p><p>The group was waiting for a voice, but didn't hear anything; despite that, Gavin was nodding his head as if someone <em>was</em> talking. "Well, at least you're here now, right?" Gavin spoke, threading his fingers through the boy's messy and dirty black hair; there were smudges of dirt on his neck and arms, and the shirt he still had on was visibly unkempt, with a few small traces of blood on it. "You know you can use my bath, right? I'm not gonna get mad at you if you do." The boy on his couch looked away from him. "...You wanna take one?" He nodded his head. "You get hurt anywhere?" "Gavin, who are you talking to?" Markus asked, Gavin glancing over to him. "Give me a little bit, yeah?"</p><p>Markus cocked a brow but nodded his head. Gavin then surprised them all when his expression softened and he started to sign. <em>"It's okay. Would a bath be more comfortable?"</em> All the androids read, Hank and Tina still in shock over what they just saw; they knew Gavin was multilingual, but they had no idea he knew sign language. "Okay. You can even wear my clothes when you're finished, okay? ...No, it won't bother me." Gavin grinned again as he leaned forward and there was suddenly an arm wrapping around his shoulders.</p><p>And as he stood, a boy, no older than 13, was in his arms as he carried him to his bedroom. They heard the sound of running water a few moments later. "...Did you know about this, Nines?" Named android shook his head. "I wouldn't have tried to stop Gavin if I had." So, this is the first time anyone of them have seen or known about this teenager.</p><hr/><p>Everyone had kinda settled in different parts of the kitchen and dinning room, unsure of what to make of the current situation. 'I'll come wake you when everything's ready, okay?' They heard Gavin's muffled voice behind his door before it opened, the man carrying a hamper full of dirty clothes that were clearly not his size. "What's going on, Gav?" Connor asked and named man sighed, opening up the closet door that housed his washer and dryer, starting to fill the washer with the clothes in the hamper. "It's...not the easiest thing to explain, but I'll do what I can to answer your questions."</p><p>"Who's the kid?" Hank asked and Gavin turned to face him before he answered. "His name is Remy Mason." "What's he doing here?" North asked as Gavin put the detergent in and started the wash, closing the door and walking over to the group. "I'm taking care of him. Sort of." "Sort of?" North growled, but Markus placed a hand on her arm to calm her. "Are you his guardian?" Gavin shook his head. "I'm trying to be, but he's still in the legal custody of his father." "He has a father?" Simon asked, confused on why such a young child would be here if he still had a parent.</p><p>"Yeah, but despite that, his father left him homeless." The air was sucked out of the room. "I won't be answering anything about his relationship with his father while Remy's here; pisses me off too much, and he's already scared enough as it is." "He's scared?" Tina asked and Gavin nodded. "You're all new faces to him; he's never actually been here when I host my parties." Gavin admitted. "How did he even get in here in the first place?" "Well, when he first started to show up, he was breaking in through the back of the house; now he just uses the key I gave him."</p><p>"You seriously gave a kid that you didn't really know a key to your place? You weren't worried about anything being stolen?" Connor asked and Gavin just shrugged. "Why would I? It's not like I can't replace anything here." "Seriously?" Hank asked. "Seriously. Didn't he mention anything to you?" Gavin asked Hank and Connor, but judging by their reactions, he guessed not. "How long has he been in your care?" Simon asked and Gavin leaned back against the counter, arms crossing as he thought about it. "Since he was...I wanna say...8?" Everyone wanted to throw-up.</p><p>"I know; not the best fucking life to be living, but at least he knows to come back here if he ever needs anything." "You can't get him to stay?" Markus asked and Gavin shook his head, sorrow in his eyes. "Believe me, I've tried, but the kid's just too scared to be alone with an adult." Hank felt rage singe his spine, but it calmed when Connor and Nines placed their hands over his own. "Do you know why he's over now?" Tina asked and Gavin nodded. "He needed his clothes cleaned, but I'm gonna have to get him some new shoes soon; ones he left by the couch are getting too small."</p><p>"...He was pretty dirty himself. Hasn't he been to one of the shelters?" Nines asked and Gavin sighed. "Again, he's too scared to be alone with adults; there's no shelters around here that are strictly for teens." And once more, the room deflated. "...You said that you'd wake him when everything's ready; are you seriously..?" "I did invite you guys over for a party; and besides, he knows I'm here and he trusts me. I'm not saying he'll relax completely, but he won't be hiding in the corner the whole time either."</p><hr/><p>"You sure about this, Gavin?" Simon asked as he, Gavin, and Markus finished up the rest of the food, Tina and Connor gathering the plates and silverware, while Hank, Nines, and North rearranged the tables and chairs so everyone would have a seat. "I'm sure. Besides, once he sees how many androids are here, he'll calm down." "He likes us?" North asked and Gavin laughed warmly. "Oh yeah; I know he's friends with a small handful of your people, and he's friends with some other homeless kids around these parts." "You help them out too?" Markus asked. "When I can; Remy's my main concern, since the other kids are from the orphanage, but refuse to actually live in it."</p><p>Gavin glanced to the coffee table and picked up the hearing aid. "Oh yeah; Nines, can you scan this real quick?" The android raised a brow, but did so. "...It's a hearing aid, Gavin." "Yeah, I know that; there's nothing wrong with it, right?" "No, it's perfectly fine." Gavin sighed in relief. "I was starting to wonder if it had gotten damaged again..." Nines gave him a look that said to explain what he meant, but Gavin chose to ignore it.</p><p>Everything was set up moments later and Gavin made his way back to his room, knocking on the door in case Remy had woken up early, before stepping inside. "Hey kiddo. Sleep good?" <em>"Yes, thank you."</em> Remy signed, a soft grin on his lips. Gavin threaded a hand through the teen's hair as he handed him his hearing aid, waiting until he had it in a comfortable spot before speaking again. "Now, I know you're really nervous because there's so many people over, but all of these people are my friends. Can you trust me if I tell you that none of them are going to hurt you?" Remy didn't respond, his eyes casted onto his hands as they curled and twisted around each other.</p><p>"Hey, look at me." Gavin softly said, his hand engulfing both of Remy's, getting the boy to freeze for a moment before his hazel eyes met Gavin's green-grey. <em>"I won't let any of them hurt you. If you feel scared, come sit by me; if one of them does hurt you, you come and tell me, okay?"</em> He signed, Remy signing an okay before Gavin held out his hand and helped the boy out of his bed.</p><p>The group waited patiently as they heard footsteps and then Gavin was leading the teen that had been sleeping in his bed out of his room. The boy was shorter than average height with a leaner build for a child of his age, with skin a shade lighter than Gavin's, short midnight hair, and hazel eyes. He had on a pair of Gavin's shorts and one of his shirts that was way too big and was slipping off one of his shoulders; what had silently horrified the group was the nasty scar he had on his throat right where his voice box would be.</p><p>Remy quickly ducked behind Gavin, who chuckled warmly, and gave a sheepish wave to the group. "Remy, these are my friends. You notice something about a few of them?" Gavin asked and as the teen inspected a few of them more carefully, they saw as Remy's hunched shoulders slumped a little. <em>"Some of them are androids?"</em> "That's right. And I know you're friends with plenty of people like my friends, huh?" Gavin cooed as he knelt down to look Remy in the eyes. The boy just smiled and nodded to Gavin. "Come on, lets get some food!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Vanguard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina and North both 'ooh'ed as Gavin scored the bulls-eye he needed to win the current round of darts, smirking at Hank who glared and flipped him off. Connor and Nines were cleaning up empty plates from both the living room and kitchen, having arranged things so that everyone could sit in the living room and watch a football game that was on. There were a few beers around, some sodas and waters as well, and as Gavin took a swig of his beer, he glanced around the room to see where Remy was. Simon smiled warmly to him with a nod when he saw that, in spite of the noise, Remy had fallen asleep with his head in the android's lap.</p><p>"Must've been the food; kid always gets sleepy after he eats." Gavin spoke up as he quickly nabbed a thick, but soft blanket from his closet, wrapping it around the boy before he carried his sleeping body into his bedroom, settling him under the covers and smiled when he heard the soft thumping of paws on the floor. His two cats, Pumpkin and Storm, quickly jumped up onto the bed and nuzzled as deeply as they could into Remy's form. "You girls take good care of him." Gavin requested as he scratched behind their ears before leaving his room, closing the door behind him enough to keep the noise down.</p><p>"I'm surprised by how calm he was." Markus spoke as Gavin sat next to him, handing the leader of the android revolution his drink before taking another gulp of his beer. "I did say he'd relax when he realizes how many androids are in my house." Markus chuckled as he swallowed a mouthful of his drink. "Now, let's see..." Gavin muttered to himself as he leaned over the side of the couch and picked up one of the shoes Remy wore, checking the tag for the size it was. "And the next size up that should still fit would be..." Hank and Markus watched as Gavin pulled out his phone and started to do something on it; Markus interfacing with the item and seeing that Gavin was shopping for a new pair of shoes for Remy.</p><p>"How often do you have to do that?" "Hmm? Oh, usually after he has a growth spurt; so every...five months? He doesn't have them at normal times due to his living circumstance, and I'm fairly sure he'll be a little shorter than the average height for men when puberty stops." Markus hummed as he watched Gavin shop for Remy, picking out a pair of sturdy shoes that will last out in the streets without being so obviously new that someone would try to steal them, placing the order for overnight delivery. "So soon?" Gavin sighed at the question. "You fucking androids and personal privacy..."</p><p>Gavin turned to face Markus more before he answered. "Remy doesn't stay at my place for long, only for a night or two and then he's gone for...however long until he needs my help again." "...Do I even want to know the longest he's gone before coming back?" Hank asked and Gavin shook his head. "Would piss you off too much and I don't think your boys want to try and stop their father from committing a murder tonight." Gavin retorted, getting glared at by Hank, but seeing that the man knew he would've been right. "Still can't believe you and Nines didn't get together." Simon commented and Gavin broke into laughter.</p><p>"Hey, the sex is great, but Nines needs more time to adjust to being deviant before trying to date someone; that's just too much to figure out and handle for someone who barely understands themselves." Simon almost purred with the look he gave Gavin. "So, you're saying there's a chance?" "Well, yeah, but just not now." "The asshole does have manners." "Which one are you talking about Tina?" Gavin gave North the bird. Gavin checked the time on his phone and stood up, Hank watching as he peaked into his bedroom to most likely check on Remy.</p><p>"Where are you headin'?" Hank asked as Gavin slipped his shoes back on. "A quick trip out; if Storm or Pumpkin get frantic for any reason, go check on Remy please." Reed spoke and Hank nodded, watching the Detective leave.</p><hr/><p>It was just a little past eleven at night when Gavin came back, having left at nine to head to a store and then an ATM before returning. Upon entering the house, Gavin frowned when he saw there were less people in his home. "Where's..?" Nines smiled to him, understanding his question. "Markus, North, and Simon left about a half hour ago; they were going to visit with Carl for a bit before they headed home." "Ah. ...Heh, when did those two fall asleep?" Gavin asked as he looked on to see Tina curled on one end of the sectional couch, and Hank passed out on one of the recliners. "An hour ago." Connor replied, carefully lifting Tina's head to slip a pillow underneath, having already done so for Hank.</p><p>"Here." Gavin moved to the recliner and slid a hand past Hank's right thigh, grabbing the lever that was tucked inside and pulling, the chair slowly flattening out into a more comfortable and relaxed position. "You've got no idea how many times I've fallen asleep in this thing." Gavin hushed as he grabbed three blankets from his side closet and covered both Tina and Hank with one, handing the last one to Nines. The android and his brother gave him a confused look. "You guys shouldn't be awake for much longer; you need to go into stasis soon." "Gavin, I assure you that--" "You both have been up for four days with no sleep of any kind." They both flinched at being called out.</p><p>"Cuddle up on the couch and get to bed soon." Gavin spoke as he pulled out a sturdy backpack from the shopping bag he had on the counter; it looked like one you'd see most high school kids using, and Gavin put all of Remy's washed clothing inside it. "Where's the one he had with him?" Connor assumed that Remy had to have one if he has so many clothes. "Someone tried to jack his stuff, but he managed to hang onto the bag long enough for someone else to see it happening; the bag's practically falling apart at this point." Connor hummed, but Nines felt his eyes go wide when he saw Gavin slipping a plain envelope into the bag on top of the clothes; what had him have that reaction was what was inside it when he scanned it.</p><p>$2000 in cash.</p><p>"...Where on earth did you get that amount of money?" Gavin sighed as he zipped the bag up, sliding it over his shoulder. "Nowhere illegal, I promise. Just...leave it for now." Neither android liked it when Gavin's stress level spiked for a moment, so they nodded in agreement and it went back down. They watched as Gavin took Remy's shoes with him as he headed back to his bedroom. "Goodnight, you two. And congrats on being adopted; I'm sure Hank spoils you both rotten." The duo smiled to Reed before watching him slip into his room and shut the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Quiet Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remy stirred awake and felt heat on his back. Turning, he felt himself smile when he saw Gavin's back, a dark green t-shirt on him, his breathing slow and deep, clearly still asleep. Sliding out of the queen sized bed, Remy saw the new backpack Gavin must have bought last night and walked over, knelling down to grab the clothes Gavin left for him to change into before he went to bed. Gavin always knew what clothes to leave out for Remy when he had to come to get them cleaned; sure, he could've gone to the laundry mat that was in the neighborhood where Remy was most of the time, but the only time there would be open machines was at night, and the drunks and tweekers would've been roaming around by then, so it was just safer to come here.</p><p>Changing into his freshly cleaned clothes, he was about to slip on his shoes when he saw the note Gavin left him. '<em>Check the front door first; new ones should be there.</em>' <em>Oh, Gavin...</em> He didn't need to buy him new shoes when Remy could've just used the money Gavin always gave him anytime he visits to get some. Opening the door of the bedroom slowly, Remy peaked out and saw that only two androids were left, the Asian woman and old man as well, all four of them asleep. Tiptoeing towards the front door, he carefully unlocked it and peaked out; like Gavin thought, there was the package with Remy's new shoes, the teenager picking it up and closing the door, hurrying back to Gavin's room as quietly as he could.</p><p>"...They fit okay?" Remy flinched and swung around at the sound of Gavin's voice, watching as he knelt down to his level. He didn't even notice that the man woke up and got out of bed; he's normally still asleep when Remy leaves. Remy nodded his head and signed that they did, but Gavin double checked himself, having Remy wiggle his toes so he could feel just how far away they were from the top of the shoes. <em>"You wanna come get breakfast with me?" "You aren't going to make some here?"</em> Gavin shook his head. <em>"Some of them got a little too tipsy, so fast food is the better option."</em> Gavin chuckled when Remy mouthed an 'oh' before giving a sheepish grin. <em>"I would, but...you've already spent so much on me..." "Nonsense. I don't spend enough on you."</em> Gavin tried to reassure him, but Remy always felt so bad accepting Gavin's money.</p><p>He didn't do anything for him and the man has given him everything he's ever wanted. Remy toyed with his fingers, unsure if he should take up Gavin's offer; he's not afraid that Gavin would try to hurt him or do something untoward to him, but he's never really eaten with the cop outside of his home before. He was just...scared, he guessed. <em>"...And you really don't mind?" "Of course not. Besides, I don't want you to start spending that money just yet. At least, not until I feed you first."</em> If Remy could giggle, he knew he would be, his shoulders bouncing as he smiled warmly. Gavin was always insistent that Remy eat something while he was still in the house before he left, telling him he felt bad that there wasn't more he could do for him besides what he does.</p><p>Gavin quickly got dressed and grabbed his key, badge, and gun, putting the weapon in his holster before offering his hand to Remy, waiting for him to take it before they left his home.</p><hr/><p>His nerves were rather shot. He was extremely scared of being inside of the fast food restaurant not only so early in the morning, but with Gavin. He wasn't sure what people would think and he doesn't want Gavin to possibly be labeled as something he's not...hopefully. "Good morning! Certainly been a while since I've seen you in so early, Detective." Gavin laughed softly at the woman's remark. "Yeah, well, have a few days off so I partied; you know how it goes." How did he make it look so easy to just...talk to people? Remy could barely talk to Gavin and he's known him since he was a child.</p><p>"...Oh. Who's your friend?" "This is Remy." Gavin spoke as his hand settled between Remy's shoulder blades, the action a calming one for the teen and he gave the woman a meek smile and wave. He heard the woman speak to Gavin in what seemed like italian, Gavin responding in the same language before he knelt down and signed, <em>"What would you like to eat?"</em> Gavin always tried to do that when they talked; always tried to make himself seem smaller, trying not to scare Remy or look threatening by having such a height advantage on him, especially since he already had an age and weight advantage.</p><p><em>"Just...a breakfast sandwich..." "No hash browns? I thought you liked the ones from here." "Not that hungry..."</em> Gavin sighed softly. <em>"You don't need to lie to me, Remy. I know that if you're hungry for a sandwich, you're hungry enough for hash browns too."</em> Remy glanced to his new shoes and felt some tears swell in his eyes. "Hey, look at me." It took Remy a minute, but he did. "You don't need to feel bad or ashamed about being hungry. It's ok to feel hungry when you need food. It's not a bad thing." <em>"...Promise?" "Promise."</em> Remy nearly smashed his smaller frame into Gavin's sturdier one, the man wrapping his arms protectively around him, gently stroking his hair as he let him cry.</p><p>After a few minutes, Remy pulled back, eyes rimmed red and snot smeared on his face, but defiantly feeling better. <em>"Would you like some hash browns?" "...Yes..."</em> Gavin smiled warmly to him before he stood to his full height and took the napkins the woman behind the counter gave him, tenderly cleaning up his face before he put in their orders.</p><hr/><p>Hank stirred awake at the sound of the front door closing, spotting Gavin with a bag of fast food in his hands. "Where's the kid..?" "He left before I woke up." Gavin lied easily, handing Hank a breakfast burrito, tossing croissant to Tina as she finally woke up from the talking. Hank shot him a look that told Gavin he had saw through his lie, but was going to leave it alone for now. "Hey, tin can. You want breakfast?" "Mngh? Um..." Connor yawned loudly before he nodded his head, Nines's arm still hooked around his waist since the duo had spooned on the other side of the sectional couch last night.</p><p>Gavin chucked a package of pancakes at Nines's face, chuckling when he flinched awake and shot a death glare at Gavin, the man himself pulling out a breakfast sandwich and a hash brown patty before setting the bag on the coffee table for them to pick out whatelse they wanted to eat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. So Who Is He?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank wasn't exactly gentle as he pulled Gavin into the interrogation room, knowing that Connor and Nines were in the adjoining room watching on. His sons were insistent that they been in the room with their father, but Hank had told them it was better if he and Gavin talked alone--or as alone as Gavin thinks they'll be.</p><p>"The fuck, Hank?! What's this about?" Gavin barked as the Lieutenant released him after he forced him to sit in one of the chairs. "Remy." Gavin froze but then recognized the look in Hank's eyes and sighed. "...You want to know about his father, don't you?" "Got no other reason to drag you here otherwise." Gavin sighed again, but relaxed into the chair, locking his eyes with Hank. "What do ya wanna know?"</p><p>"You said last week that Remy's been homeless since he was 8 despite him still having a parent; you know why?" Gavin's eyes dropped. "...Remy still hasn't told me. What I know about him is actually pretty limited." Hank leaned forward, a hand sliding across the table and settled on top of Gavin's. "Well, I can tell you that you're being a better father for Remy than his own is." "...Thanks, Hank." Gavin sheepishly curled his fingers so they held Hank's, not willing to take his hand right now, but letting him know how much those words meant to him.</p><p>"So what do you know about his father?" "He's a doctor, a surgeon actually, and he can sometimes get...a bad temper as Remy says." "Anything else?" "Works for one of the hospitals downtown and was barely home; Remy's always been a latch key kid." Hank didn't like that news and knew that Gavin didn't either when he found out. "Is Remy's mother still around?" Gavin shook his head. "She had a stroke when he was 3 and died; no one knew what caused it, even after an autopsy was done." Gavin felt as Hank gripped his hand tighter as he started to put some pieces together that had already pissed Gavin off.</p><p>"So, this scared little boy has been forced to live <em>by himself</em> for <strong>5</strong> years before whatever happened for his father to kick him out happened?! Are you fucking kidding me!?" "Now you understand why I didn't want to talk about this with Remy around." Gavin snapped and it cooled a little of Hank's anger. "I got angry when Remy told me this and the kid freaked pretty bad; it took me <strong><span class="u"><em>hours</em></span></strong> before I was able to convince Remy that I was never mad at HIM." Hank knew that both Connor and Nines were paling as much as he was behind the mirror.</p><p>"...What do you know about Remy himself?" "The kid was born being partially deaf; he can hear in his left ear just fine, but without his hearing aid, he can't hear a thing out of his right." "But why would he use ASL? Yeah, he may not be able to hear himself properly without his hearing aid, but he should still be able to talk." Gavin's eyes settled on Hank with a look at said he already knows the answer to that. But what could...</p><p>Oh...God no...</p><p>"That scar on his neck..." "Remy still won't admit to me that his father did it, because that's the only person I can think of who would be able to, but his vocal cords were surgically removed. He's a mute <strong>NOW</strong>." Gavin, Connor, and Nines flinched when Hank suddenly slammed his fist into the table, his face twisted with rage that comes solely from a parent. "And there's nothing we can do to bag this fucker?" "Without a name, I can't look into anything." "You have Remy's last name, right? Wouldn't his birth record show who his parents were?" "Hank, I've tried, but I can't find Remy's birth certificate; it's been removed from all medical records." Hank wasn't sure what emotion was twisting in his stomach, but judging from the sudden pings of his phone, his sons didn't like it.</p><p>"Hank, breathe, please." Gavin ushered and Hank took a long, shaky one. "I'm doing what I can to recover Remy's medical records--NINES, I KNOW YOU AND CONNOR ARE IN THE OTHER ROOM--but there's only so much progress I can get." Hank jumped when Gavin called out his boys, but felt himself chuckle weakly after a moment. "Of course you would've known they were there." "Tina's out on patrol, other wise she would be in that room too." Gavin commented, seeing as Hank gave him a smile and a head shake. "Too damn perceptive for your own good sometimes, Reed." "Saved both of our asses sometimes, and you know it."</p><p>Hank leveled his gaze with Gavin's. "You think my boys could help you figure that out faster?" "Pretty sure. I've got a foothold in Remy's records, but I can't get any further than that; they can use my foothold as a starting point and work from there." "And...what about Remy?" Gavin sighed deeply, falling back against the metal chair, but didn't allow his hand to slip out from Hank's. "I'm gonna keep trying to see what I can get from the kid, but I can only go so far and so fast with my questions before he starts to panic again." "Anxiety?" "Can you blame the kid from the shit he's been through? I'm pretty sure he was with his mother when she died, watching and unable to know how to help as she was slowly taken away from him. Add in his shit father and I'm pretty sure it's a miracle Remy hasn't turned out worse, or turned up dead."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>